overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord III Episode 03
"Enri's Upheaval and Hectic Days" (エンリの激動かつ慌ただしい日々 Enri no Gekidō Katsu Awatadashī Hibi) is the third episode of the ''Overlord III'' adaptation. It was first broadcasted on July 24, 2018. Summary At sunset, Enri and co. take Agu to Carne Village, who is in awe as it reminds him of the Monument of Ruin; which he explains is a recent mysterious wood built structure that appeared in the Great Forest surrounded by undead. But Enri decides to table the discussion in the village, when a suddenly appeared Lupusregina Beta arrives to agree. Startling Enri, the Goblins stand between the two, while the Battle Maid smiles in glee at a humorous startling. Lupusregina boisterously toys with the boy asking who and what he is, but then Nfirea Bareare and Brita enter. Brita sees the Hobgoblin boy taking her stance as an adventurer, but apologizes for it as it is an old habit; leading Enri to explain that humans and goblins co-habit Carne Village. As Kaijali permits Agu to tell his story: originally the Three Great Beasts of the Forest, but the Great Beast of the South, Hamsuke, vanished and the balance of power in the Forest destabilized. Agu believes it is the Undead master of the Monument of Ruin that took him. Thus, The Giant of the East, who has allied with the Demon Snake of the West, plans to fight this unidentified being who rules the Undead. As the battle will likely reach Carne, Brita notes all the Vigilante Corps can do is shelter the women and children, but Lupusregina opts that they call Ainz for aid. Enri, while wanting to, decides to do all that they can do on their own instead of asking Ainz to save themselves whenever they're in trouble. Now decided, Nfirea and Enri will head to E-Rantel tomorrow to ask the aid of the Adventurer's Guild and sell medicinal herbs respectively. While Brita will inform the Vigilance Committee of actions in case of emergency. Before Lupusregina leaves, Nfirea hands her the Purple Potion to deliver to Ainz with a progress report; her expression changes into genuine glee of bringing her master good news. After they leave, Agu asks the Goblin Troop if the women are more powerful, but Gokou just answers that Enri is so tough she can kill a Barghest and drinks its blood. Scaring the boy, his comrades tell him to stop teasing and warn the young Hobgoblin that Lupusregina is the truer danger. That, while strong, she is to be avoided and not to talk to her, out of concern for the boy; Agu noting the Carne Tribe sounds pretty crazy. At night, as Enri watches over Nemu sleeping, Jugem reaches her home with news that the Goblin Troop found some of Agu's tribe, and captured five Ogres who were chasing them. So, Jugem gives Enri the lead to stop as Alpha so as to convince the Ogres to be subordinate to her. She does so, scaring the Ogres into apologizing, and having them pledge loyalty out of accepting said apologies; much to Agu's amazement. Later, she admits to Nfirea her fear of not getting eaten, leading to Nfirea noting they may be mainly a carnivorous race, so if the Goblins brings them food to eat they should be tame. Enri asks why can't Nfirea take charge, he will be needed on the vanguard while Enri is needed to lead with orders. Ending their talk, Nfirea tells Enri he has to tend to Agu's injured tribe-mates, which will take all night, sadly leaving Enri to go to E-Rantel alone in the morning, as her Goblin Troop can't protect her in a Human city. Enri exasperated to suddenly be worshiped and in charge of many people to do things she normally wouldn't have done before; Ainz in his office sensing a like-minded disturbance in the Force. Arriving in E-Rantel in the morning, Enri is questioned by Authorities; with a Magic Caster noting her Horn of the Goblin General, appraising it as an immeasurable magical item. The Magic Caster asks where she got it, explaining how Ainz gave it to her to protect her village, and the Magic Caster in disbelief someone would give away such a powerful item for free. Enri is surprised at the item sounding expensive, the Magic Caster appraising it at several thousand gold, but as she is a poor village girl, her story is immediately suspect. As the guards are about to place her in custody, Momon arrives; he remembers her from that time. She also remembers him, and by his word of vouching for her, Enri is free to go. Riding along, Enri thinks Ainz must be extremely powerful to give such an important item to her easily. Nabe arrives to look stern with Enri, but after noting her beauty is as striking as Lupusregina, the village girl tries to explain Lupus is someone she knows from her village; Nabe, however, thanks her for such attention. Nabe, on behalf of Momon, asks why Enri is in E-Rantel, with her tasks to find people to migrate to Carne, sell medicinal herbs, but supplies, and speak to the Adventurer's Guild for aid. Nabe thanks her for her time, and goes to Momon to tell him. At the Adventurer's Guild, Enri explains the situation to the receptionist, who recommends Enri tasks an Adamantite Adventurer; but the price range is beyond anything Enri could hope to afford. As Enri waits for the receptionist to calculate cost, she sits thinking of maybe selling her remaining Goblin Horn for the money, but that would be ungrateful to Ainz and instead she keeps it. Taking a nap, Enri is awaken when the attendant anxiously asks for more details, even inviting Enri into the reception room for a drink; mostly because the attendant is desperate at learning what she knows, or something bad may happen to her. With Hamsuke in the shadows, revealing Momon also wants to know and is making certain Enri is heard. After leaving the city, the Goblin Troop meet up with her, and they stop for a campfire to rest. While Cona opts to give thanks to his God for the good fortune (and someday wed Enri), the group have a short debate on going into E-Rantel with Enri. She then gifts each of then present with new weaponry she bought from the Adventurer's Guild to better defend themselves. While they say it's too much, Enri wanted to thank them for all they've done protecting and rebuilding the village; the Goblin Troop in respectful joy at her kindness. Returning home, the village Chief talks with Enri in private; with a decision to replace him as leader, but she wants time to think it over. Meeting Lupusregina, the Battle Maid toys that she's getting raped much to Enri's confusion. After explaining it was her idea of a joke, Enri asks her for advice on her being a village leader, thinking she's not suited to the role even though everyone thinks she is; Lupusregina not knowing either. So, she simply tells Enri that whoever leads, they'll make mistakes, as there are only 41 people who could do anything perfectly; so worrying about is meaningless, as logically Enri is the least likely to fail. She directs Enri to Nfirea, to better talk with him about it. Nfirea shows her a living shed for the Ogres the Goblin Troop built in a day, using the Stone Golems left by Ainz for village rebuilding, for the Ogres to have somewhere to sleep. Thinking over her circumstances, Nfirea believes Enri can do it, taking her leading the Goblin Troop as a prime example; the Goblins would instinctively protect her first, leaving Nemu in Nfirea's charge, but if she lead the village, the Troop would do all they could to protect it in her honor. Seeing how much the Goblins value their summoner, Nfirea notes it's the quality of the person, as Enri cares for them so much, the Goblins treasure their master in reciprocation, as Enri named them but nobody else in the village calls them by name. Nfirea elaborates that by being Chief, the relationship between the villagers and Goblins would improve. After their talk, Enri tells Nfirea she will talk to the village chief to make her decision. At twilight, Lupusregina is looking over the village excited by a change in their dynamic, when Yuri Alpha appears behind her to inform her that Ainz is calling for her. When asked why she's smiling, Lupusregina responds that with this new dynamic, if everything were to be burned away at the right time, and everything disappeared, she wonders just what expressions the villagers would make. She is trembling with excitement thinking about such a turnout while Yuri notes her sister is the truest example of a sadist. Lupusregina, smiling most joyfully, states that she hopes the village perishes. Major Events * Member's of Agu's Tribe as well several of his fellow Goblins and five Ogre's join Carne Village * Enri Goes to E-Rantel to sell herbs and gain help from the Adventurer's Guild. * Enri Emmot is elected as the New Village Chief of Carne Village. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Agu * Gokou * Enri Emmot * Nfirea Bareare * Lupusregina Beta * Kaijali * Brita * Nemu Emmot * Jugem * Ainz Ooal Gown * Peter Mauk (Flashback) * Ninya (Flashback) * Lukrut Volve (Flashback) * Dyne Woodwonder (Flashback) * Narberal Gamma * Hamsuke * Cona * Unlai * Suigyo * Nosuli * Chief of Carne Village * Yuri Alpha New Characters *No new characters were introduced in this episode. Abilities Used Known Abilities Tier Spells * Detect Magic * Appraisal Magic Item * Fly Locations Known Locations * Carne Village * E-Rantel * Adventurer's Guild * Great Tomb of Nazarick ** Ainz's Office New Locations * There are no new Locations introduced in this episode. Anime Notes * The panicked receptionist waking up Enri from her sleep. * Enri giving weapons to her goblins after selling the herbs from E-Rantel. * Yuri did not scold Lupusregina for hoping the village would perished. * Momon's perspective of events while Enri visits E-Rantel is skipped. Gallery pl:Odcinek 3 (sezon 3) Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 03 Episodes